Wind
by Pret-Visiona
Summary: sort of Partner to gift, a Seto Anzu fic: Who is the one person who can tear down all Seto's walls and free him from himself? Only the wind.
1. submission

**Summary**: This baby is the partner to "Gift" primarily a friendship fic between Seto and Anzu (but we'll see, eh?)

**Disclaimer:** You know what? If I owned anything to do with Yu-Gi-Oh I would have a much, much faster computer.

**Notes:** um. I don't have anything to say, except, you _Might_ want to read "Gift" and it's epilogue. But you don't have to. It can stand alone.

ONWARD!

* * *

Anzu Mazaki was like the wind in many ways.

Stable, happy, certain one second,

And unsure and angry the next.

It could be a good thing, too, full of energy, life saving, kind, yet strong and capable.

But most of all, she had the ability to tear down his walls with a single storm.

To make him start again.

Very much like the wind.

* * *

The little brunette, the girl he had once regarded as a pathetic cheerleader, as Yugi's little lap dog, was standing in front if him, seething with well justified anger.

"You know what, Kaiba?" She hissed, "I don't care about what you say, you need a friend, a real friend, you need someone other than your brother, and unless you open up, you won't even have your brother left. You need to work less, you need to talk more. You need...you need me."

She said the last three words with a quiet desperation in her voice. Then, after observing the detatched face on her victim, she stalked off.

Leaving Seto Kaiba in the middle of the classroom, feeling -to his surprise- _guilty_.

* * *

In retrospect, Seto thought, It was probably not his most intelligent idea, to reject the friendship of Anzu Mazaki. Especially not when he had initiated that friendship.

But he had not expected what had just happened.

_Seto walked past Anzu's locker. She was wearing the bracelet he had given her for her birthday._

_He had hoped she would understand it as a peace offering if not an offering of friendship, because for reasons he could not comprehend and for the first time in a long time, Seto Kaiba _wanted_ to have a friend. He wanted her as a friend. _

_Anzu caught his eye and opened her mouth to say something, but the bell rang, and Seto walked off._

He glanced back at her when he was sure she wasn't looking. She looked confused and a little angry, and Seto immediately felt guilty. He hadn't meant to offend her, it was merely in his nature to be cold.

_It was only after class she came up to him. It was the end of the day, and the end of Social Studies._

_That was when she asked him if he and Mokuba wanted to come to a dance recital of hers. He had replied scathingly. she had bit his head off. And he was left standing in the middle of the social studies classroom._

Seto sat down on one of the chairs. How had this happened?

It started after battle city, Anzu was possibly the only member of the "Nerd Herd" he could stand for more than three minutes. Which was generally how long it took before she began one of her "friendship" monologues.

It was strange, It only took a few in-class assignments and very short conversations, and she suddenly leapt out of Seto's "To Kill" list and into his "Tolerated" list. It wasn't a very long list. It was marginally longer than his "loved" list.

It was a monumental moment in history. Possibly _the_ _most _monumental moment in history.

In the months that followed, all Seto wanted was the small smile she gave him occasionally. It-she- practically governed his life.

He _did_ want to go to her recital, and Mokuba most certainly would.

Seto knew that Anzu and Mokuba were friends.

_Anzu_.

He had stopped calling her Mazaki in his head a long time ago. He had stopped feeling annoyed whenever she spoke. He had stopped ignoring anything she had to say.

In his head, he was already close to her.

He sighed with irritation and placed his face in his hands.

How had this happened? He asked himself again. It would have been better if he had never given the girl that bracelet. But it was too late now, and the hurt look on her face as she walked out of the room wouldn't leave his head.

He flipped open his top-of-the-line cell phone.

"Mokuba? It's me. We're going to go out to see a show tonight. A recital. I'll be home soon, I love you too, kid."

* * *

Yeah, quite a short chapter, but maybe, if you're good, there'll be a quick update...

Hint Hint

thanks for reading, please review!


	2. self admission

**Chapter 2 of "Wind"**

To the reviewers:

**Almandine-Azaleea, Simply Alex, Spirit Of Innocence, Ash Phox.**

Thanks a lot! Your reviews are responsible for this speedy update!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Seto, Anzu, Yugi, any of the other characters, The wind,Hey, I don't even own this computer! (yet, bwahahahaha)

**Note: **FUN FUN! I get to use a ship metaphor! Anyone who knows me even remotely knows that this is AWESOME for me!

**Try spot the Hornblower qoute! (WHICH I DON'T OWN)**

**Note 2: **I just thought I'd tell you (I say it every other story) I have become the recluse of my family, only leaving the computer to eat, sleep and shop sometimes not even!

yes, so APPRECIATE ME, DAMNITT! **hehe, sorry.**

the computer monitor has bleached my skin _and _my brain...

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The wind can destroy in mere minutes, seconds even, but at the same time, it can aid you ever so gently.

Like the proverbial ship in the wind, Seto felt himself driven by Anzu's flighty grace.

And as soon as she was gone, he was becalmed.

"As idle as a painted ship upon a painted ocean."

In that way, she was his only weakness.

* * *

Anzu checked the TV screen at the light and sound desk.

The screen showed the audience, placed there to stop the dancers peeking through the curtain.

Not very professional.

Anzu could only make out the shapes of the audience members' heads.

There! pointy, spiky hair, Yugi! And hair that looked like a peaked hat...Tristen! And Joey beside him, she also recognised Ryou.

But there were two people notably missing: Mokuba and Seto.

Wait-

Who was that? One row behind the gang, A very tall, poised figure, and next to him, a much shorter full head of hair.

Could it be?

* * *

Seto shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He would have preferred a row much further away from the geek squad.

All one of them had to do was turn their head slightly and notice Mokuba's shock of hair...

"Seto! Isn't this exciting!" exclaimed Mokuba, "I can't wait to see Anzu, it says here in the program she's doing a solo dance, and two small group dances and pretty much every other group dance, the solo dance is ballet and the group ones are jazz and tap!"

As his brother continued to chatter on about Anzu's art, Seto smiled fondly.

His brother's excitement was infectious, not that Seto would ever let it show.

He was mainly only coming because he felt guilty, and wanted badly to make amends with Anzu.

The lights dimmed.

Seto's heart gave an uncharacteristic leap as he recognised one of the dancers.

Anzu.

He watched attentively, captivated-though he'd never admit it- as she fluttered across the stage.

He couldn't even see the other dancers. Just her.

Then it was time for her solo performance, and Seto could tell he wasn't the only one engrossed in her performance.

The whole auditorium had an air of being totally mesmerised by her movements.

But all too soon, it was over. Seto shook himself out of his reverie. He couldn't let himself get so sentimental.

He did not become Japan's most powerful -not to mention youngest- businessman by sitting and meditating.

He stood up. To his horror, Mokuba was chatting away eagerly to Yugi and his little followers.

"Let's go, Mokuba." He said, placing his hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"But Seto! They said they were going to see Anzu and we can come!"

Yugi nodded and smiled,

"You're welcome to join us, Kaiba!"

"I'm certain she'll be...very glad to know you came," Ryou said, not sounding certain at all, though with a smile,"did she invite you?"

Seto gave a non committal grunt,

Joey just scowled.

Tristen just stared at the pretty dancers coming out to meet their parents.

"Mokuba, let's get out of here." he growled.

"Oh, but Seto!" pouted Mokuba, looking up at his brother with puppy dog eyes,

Seto frowned and averted his eyes...'_must...resist...cute...Mokuba'_

"Please, Seto?"

* * *

Anzu had scrubbed her face and changed her clothes, she couldn't banish the expression on Seto Kaiba- The _great _Seto Kaiba- Had not only attended her dance recital. He had actually _enjoyed _it.

Well, at least, she thought he had.

On the rare moments she had been able to steal a look at him, he had a peaceful expression on his face, like he wasn't Seto Kaiba, the infamous CEO of Kaiba Corp, like he didn't have to care for his brother, like for once he wasn't consumed by his obsession with beating Yugi and his God Cards.

Like he was just Seto. 17 years old. Student, sibling.

Friend.

The thought that she had wrought such a change- though temporary- in him had elated Anzu.

Maybe he was human.

She was washing and bandaging her bloody feet when the door to the change rooms burst open, thank goodness she was the only one left in there.

In traipsed Yugi, Ryou, Joey, Tristen and Mokuba, they surrounded her and showered her with praise and utterly biased critique.

She laughed and glanced to the door, wondering why it had stayed open.

At that moment, she saw why.

Someone was leaning against the door frame.

The one person she had not expected to see down here.

Seto Kaiba.

He nodded, arms crossed, the corner of his mouth lifted slightly in what Anzu supposed was his idea of a sincere smile.

she guessed that this was theclosest to an apology she was going to get.

Not that she needed one.

He had come, that was all that mattered.

She beamed back at him.

* * *

**YAY! **

chapter two is finished!

next chapter, we find out about Aznu's Parents, and Seto and Anzu **actually get some dialogue** without any yelling!

and I sleep in a bed, instead of a keyboard, **WOOT!**

**til next chapter,**

**Keep watching the skies...**

**Keep those cameras rolling,**

**to infinity, and BEYOND!**


End file.
